wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond Dallas Page
Dallas Page (born Page Joseph Falkinburg on April 5, 1956), better known by his ring name Diamond Dallas Page (DDP), is an American professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania Falkinburg came to World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1991 as manager of The Fabulous Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael P.S. Hayes). He debuted in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) on the edition of June 18, 2001 of Raw when he unveiled himself as the stalker of The Undertaker's wife, Sara. Page revealed he didn't care about Sara; he only did it to make an impact and wanted to take on the biggest dog in the yard. Page soon joined the Alliance during the WCW Invasion. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Diamond Cutter (Cutter), sometimes from a fireman's carry or an overhead gutwrench - 1991–present ** Diamond Clash (Belly to back inverted mat slam) – 1994–1995; used as a signature move afterwards ** Diamond Death Cutter (Avalanche cutter) * Signature moves ** A Trip to the Diamond Mine (Tilt-a-whirl mat slam) ** Diamond Bomb / Jersey Bomb (Spinning sitout powerbomb pin or a sitout powerbomb pin) ** Diamond Dream (DDT) – sometimes while jumping ** Clothesline ** Belly-to-belly suplex ** Elbow drop, with theatrics ** Figure-four leglock while using the ringpost ** Fireman's carry slam ** Flying clothesline ** Gutwrench gutbuster ** Inverted atomic drop ** Reverse STO ** Russian legsweep ** Shoulder jawbreaker ** Side slam ** Sidewalk slam ** Slingshot crossbody ** Spinning spinebuster ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Wrist-lock followed by multiple shoulder blocks * With Bam Bam Bigelow ** Aided Diamond Cutter * With Chris Kanyton ** Belly to back suplex (DDP) / Neckbreaker (Kanyon) combination – WWE ** Russian legsweep (Kanyon) followed by an elbow drop (DDP) with theatrics * Managers ** Diamond Dolls ** Kimberly Page ** Max Muscle * Wrestlers managed ** 'Badd Company (Paul Diamond and Pat Tanaka) ** Colonel DeBeers ** Curt Hennig ** Madusa Miceli ** Bam Bam Bigelow ** Johnny Ace ** Dick Slater ** The Big Steel Man ** Fabulous Freebirds (Michael Hayes, Jimmy Garvin, and Badstreet), with Big Daddy Dink ** Diamond Studd ** Vinnie Vegas ** Scotty Flamingo * Nicknames ** "DDP" ** "The Original People's Champion" ** "The Master of the Diamond Cutter" ** "The King of Bada-Bing" * Entrance themes ** "Glam Rock" (WCW; 1991–1992, 1994–1996) ** "Self High-Five" by Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm (WCW; 1996–2000) ** "Kevin Nash/Wolfpac Theme" (WCW; used while a part of The Insiders) ** "Dog" by FAT (WCW; 2000–2001) ** "Diamonds in the Rough" by Jim Johnston (WWF/E; 2001–2002, 2012–present) Championships and accomplishments * George Tragos/Lou Thesz International Wrestling Institute ** Frank Gotch Award (2014) * Swiss Wrestling Federation ** SWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** WCW World Television Championship (1 time) ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Kevin Nash (2), Bam Bam Bigelow and Chris Kanyon (2) ** Fourth WCW Triple Crown Champion ** Lord of the Ring Tournament (1996) * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWF European Championship (1 time) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Kanyon ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2017) ** '''''Wrestling Observer Newsletter *** Best Wrestling Maneuver (1997) Diamond Cutter *** Most Improved Wrestler (1996) *** Worst Gimmick (2001) Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Superstars Category:The Alliance